Choice C
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: Sequel to MARCELINES SAVIOR. Some years have gone by since Marceline and Finn have gotten married, their children have grown, and starting to live their lives, but what have they gotten themselves into. Rated M for smut scenes, and some language. PS: No this is not a Fiolle, sick bastards.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was enjoying his nap, as he let out small moans, he stretched his limbs from the stiffness of his sleep, he rubbed his eyes attempting to get up when he felt he was being restrained within the spot. Finn turned around to see his beloved wife next to him, she was cocooned within his long flowing hair, he smiled at her. She has been doing that for some time, since the day they were married and he let his hair grow long she gained that little habit to wrap herself in his hair, it was cute the first times, adorable when his children were born and he would find her cuddling their children while cocooned within his hair. At those times he really couldn't help but lay down and enjoy the view of his family in peace. But after some time it got a little bothersome, he liked the fact Marceline wanted to feel close to him in what ever way but he still needed to get up. "Marcy, Marceline come on its time to get up." Finn said moving her shoulder, she let out a small groan/grunt coiling herself even more within his hair. "Marceline." Finn said as she let out another groan/grunt like a child that doesn't want to go to school would make. "Marceline come on I need my hair, and you need to get up." Finn told her but she still wouldn't budge, she just remained within the safety of his hair. "Marcy." Finn spoke seductively into her ear seeing her ears twitch a bit, he leaned closer to her neck letting his fangs slowly grace her skin feeling the shivers go through her body, his serpent tongue slithering out and lick her two holes within her neck. Marceline letting out a small moan moving her body towards him. Their lips met and their serpent tongues intertwined with one another. Marceline losing herself in the kiss that she didn't notice Finn floating away from her. She opened her eyes to see Finn above the entrance of the ladder. "Time to get up honey." Finn chuckled hearing Marceline grumble. Finn let out a laugh as a pillow hit him in the face he frowned towards his wife while she whistled nonchalantly. Finn chuckled to himself and to his wives attitude. "Well put on some clothes and I'll have breakfast ready." Finn told her floating downstairs.

Marceline got up stretching her limbs letting out a yawn she floated towards the bathroom scratching her bed hair. She took of her clothes, and took a warm shower. After she was done she went and placed some clean clothes on, a pair of clean, but slightly ripped jeans, a gray shirt, some sneakers, and she let her hair free like always. She looked towards the drawer to see the pictures that were arranged in order, from the earliest to the most present. She framed that picture of Finn and her accidental kiss, kept going to when it was a family picture of their weeding, then one of her being pregnant, she didn't like that one for she looked fat. It continued to when her children were born, a human boy with jet black hair like her. And a vampire girl with blond hair like Finn. The years continued to when their children were taking their first steps, or flight, their days to school. She reminisced in the past.

"Breakfast." Finn yelled snapping her back to reality, she went back to the ladder and floated down the stairs. Things have changed as well as her once two story house. Finn thought an expansion was in order for the new kids, she stayed with her father for 2 months till Finn told it was done, to her surprise to find he made a brand new house where the old one used to be. The new house almost touched the ceiling of the cave, it was 5 times the width of her old house. It was made of white marble, Finn even had placed columns within the entrance of the house. The inside was bigger then she had expected, the floors were tiled, the ceiling made her cry tears of joy, the 'ring' he got her for their wedding was now a chandelier as it illuminated the whole room, everything was done perfectly he even placed a music room for her, a decorated kitchen, and a room for the kids, a play room was installed also, but he made sure to keep Marceline's room the same for he knew Marceline liked it like that.

She was happy to have Finn with her. And once again he went beyond her expectations for her. She was truly grateful and he knew it. After some time she finally made it to the kitchen, the table made of glass, and the seats made from fine oak, carved by hand with designs to them with an M, F, another F, and M, carved to different seats. She saw Finn next to the stove cooking, he was wearing blue jeans, with a dark blue shirt and his traditional bear hat on, then she saw him wearing a pink apron, she contained her laughter as much as she could. "H-hey Finn." She chuckled a little.

"Hey Marceline breakfast is in your seat." Finn told her Marceline looked to her seat to see red pancakes, pinkish ham, and sausages cooked to the point they remained nice and red, and some wine. She smiled floating towards him kissing his cheek, she sat within her chair about to dig in. "Are you forgetting something." Finn asked her, Marceline tapped her chin then snapped her fingers remembering.

"KIDS BREAKFAST." Marceline yelled her voice echoing through the halls.

"I could have done that." Finn told her.

"Then why didn't you." She asked back with a smile.

"Lazy." Finn told her.

"Weenie." She answered back while she took a bite of the sausage. They both waited for their children to come down for breakfast. The sound of running footsteps were heard then the sound of metal grinding against metal, and air being sliced. 2 figures came into the kitchen, Marshall Lee and Fionna. Marshall was human, he was 17 years old he wore a buttoned up red pladed shirt, underneath was a black shirt, he wore blue jeans and sneakers his hair free as he came into the kitchen riding his red axe into the room, he used his axe to rail down the stairs to pick up speed to get there first. Next to him was his sister, Fionna. Fionna was a vampire, she was 17 years old like her brother but soon shall stop aging and stay at a certain age, she had pale greyish skin, she wore a blue shirt and a darker shaded skirt with black stockings on and black heels, she had on a bunny hat.

They both landed within their own chairs. "I won, you wish." Marshall and Fionna said simultaneously , arguing who beat who to the table today. Till they heard the clearing of some throats they saw their parents glaring at them always telling them not to run to the kitchen. But they instead holded back their giggling when seeing their father wearing a pink apron. "Dad, we can't take you serious as you wear that." Marshall chuckled out pointing to the apron. Finn looked down at his apron raising an eyebrow of what was wrong with it.

"What it's a black apron." Finn questioned, everyone remembering Finn was a little color blind.

"All right, we'll stop running/flying in the house." Fionna told her dad, Finn smiled as he handed them their breakfast. Everyone dug in, enjoying the meal their father has prepared for them. After their meal everyone relaxed within their chairs letting their meal settle within their stomachs. Till a ringing caught them all off guard. Marshall reached within his pockets and took out a red beetle within his palm slowly morphing into a phone.

"Yup...okay...all right I'll be there...bye." Marshall hung up getting his axe. "Bubblegum is calling saying she needs somethings." Marshall told slinging his axe over his shoulders.

"Well I'll be off, see you guys later." Fionna said getting her black umbrella, both teens left the kitchen then the sound of the main door closing. Finn and Marceline began to clean up the mess their children have left behind.

"They grow up so fast." Finn spoke.

"Yeah, but that means we're alone...together...for a long time." Marceline suggested, purring into Finn's ear. Finn getting the message he began to take off his apron and shirt exposing his abs and muscled body. Marceline doing the same as she exposed her glorious body to him as they began to kiss each other intensely, Finn moving them towards the table Marceline laying there, Finn blindly taking off his and her wives pants.

"Hey, have you guys seen..." Both Marshall and Fionna stopped once they saw their parents completely naked both in a pose about to nail each other. Fionna's left eye twitched a little, Marshall began to feel his eyes burn in a blaze. Everyone let out a scream, Marceline turned invisible, Finn grabbed whatever clothing in the floor to cover himself. Fionna used her umbrella to shield her view of the kitchen. Marshall puked to the side ran towards the sink and begin to rub soap into his eyes.

"What are you kids doing here. And didn't you hear of knocking." Marceline asked still invisible.

"We came for some stuff, and who would need to knock to enter their own home." Fionna told them still looking away, face flustered and deeply blushing a shade of grey. Marshall was still within the sink as he continued to scrub the living hell out of his eyes now using a metal brush to help hopefully to get the image out of his mind.


	2. Girlfriends and boyfriends

**Madman: Hey here's Ch2, also yes, yes, yes.**

**_Insanity: I figure you like my answers better so I'm doing the reviews. Also in your face Darren, I finished two stories and all you did is finished 1._**

**Madman: I have school you dick.**

**_Insanity: I still don't get what's so hard about that. Still to the reviews._**

**_Prince of darkness and fire: We are, we split up the stories so I'm doing a few stories, and Darren is doing the other ones._**

**_The Neplilim King Michael: Thank you my king._**

**_halibellover: We know, cause we made it._**

**_Guest: Here you go._**

**_Roberto: Haven't heard from you in a hell of a long time, where the fuck were you._**

**_Guest: We know._**

**_The Book of Eli: When did we ever leave? It's not like we went on Hiatus...wait did we?_**

**_SirBrundi: We know it's funny, also who said we're stopping this story, whose the bitch/bastard that lied about this._**

**_RawrGoLions: It was only a ch?_**

**_He23t: You should, and thank you._**

**Madman: PS, don't hate.**

**_Insanity: You'll see why._**

Princess Bubblegum arched her back, feeling her breasts bounce along with the rhythm, while Marshall continually pumped his manhood into her. She was in her bedroom, her hand and knees were on the bed, moaning out with extreme pleasure with every stroke of Marshall's dick going inside her. Her juices leaking out of her landing onto the bed sheets. She placed her head on a pillow screaming as much as she could feeling her orgasm hit her for the 3rd time since he began to fuck her. She felt him grab her hips and vigorously slam his meat into her while she clawed into her bed ripping the fabric apart. Marshall flipped her over so that she could see him. He bent down and started to lick her nipples, sometimes biting into them causing her to squeal in delight.

Bubblegum pulled on his black hair, feeling another orgasm about to hit her, till he stopped. Bubblegum looked to see Marshall pick her up, she felt his member on her anus. "No, no, no, no, oh YES." She screamed as Marshall pumped his member into her, feeling her tight ass constrict around his dick, Marshall licked her neck tenderly, sending chills up her spine, she prepared herself for the next part, when Marshall sank his fangs(he's not a vampire but he sharpens his teeth to the point of fangs) to her tender neck, causing Bubblegum to scream in pleasure while she clawed into his back. She continued to move her hips faster and faster trying to reach that climax she needed while Marshall licked at her wound licking up her sugary blood while the wound healed up. Bubblegum's breathing increased and so did her speed, her breasts bounced up and down hitting her flesh with each jump, while the two shared in a kiss till Bubblegum reached her final orgasm and collapsed onto her bed. She breathed deeply, lying on her side, feeling Marshall's arms wrap around her body kissing her neck tenderly causing her to giggle.

Bubblegum felt the shift along the bed, she quickly grabbed Marshall's hand. "Please don't go." She pleaded, Marshall smiled towards her.

"Then you know what I want." He told her causing her to frown.

"I'm not ripping it up." She told firmly while Marshall put on the last of his clothing and simply walked away. Bubblegum sat there looking at the door, she was right now thinking if it was worth it keeping her contract alive. She layed down on her bed hugging a pillow trying to rest.

Marshall hated what he just did, not the sex, no. The fact that he left Bubblegum alone up there. He didn't want to, for once he actually wanted to stay with her in her bed, just hug, be in each others arms. But this was a plan he has been working on for 5 years. That's when their 'relationship' has started. Back when he was a mere 12 years old, Bubblegum offered herself to him, of course he accepted he had no idea what he was getting himself into, then he and her had their first time. It was slow, passionate, full of kissing and clawing. At first he just enjoyed it, till Bubblegum passed out during her first orgasm. Marshall was a gentleman so he covered her up, and placed on his clothes, but first looked at the contract he signed. He fully understood what it meant, so he came up with his own plan, he couldn't break the contract, but she could.

Besides all he had to do was not cum, so that's what he did, he didn't come. For 5 years they have been having sex, and Marshall continued to toy with her. He didn't like it, but he actually did want to be a father and be with the girl he loved. Bubblegum was his first, and he was hers. And he truly did love her, so since the day he went with his plan it has been gradually working. His plan to make her rip the contract, he gave her pleasure, satisfaction, but then left, he could tell she was slowly losing it. He even told her what he wanted if she wanted his sperm or his affection. Besides she couldn't do anything about it.

The contract stated he had to bare her a child, but it didn't specify, when, he was a lot smarter guy then his old man, so he could pull this off. Plus the contract couldn't force him to do anything, heck the contract gave him immunity against anything involving Bubblegum. If he wanted to he could have fucked her in front of the council and get away with it. He actually thought about doing that just for the thrill about it. But he remained within the lines, giving her the pleasure, but leaving her alone. Each time he walked away he could feel her eyes on him from the top of her castle, he just continued to walk ignoring her gaze, sometimes he would flirt with a candy girl to get her jealous. And the next day, they would have angry sex, she was actually really jealous about that, and the sex was better..

But still all he had to do was wait, hopefully she would rip that thing up soon. "Oh, someone's got a secret." Marshall heard, he got his axe holding it in a stance. "Ha ha ha, cool it, it's me." Marshall turned around to see his sister turn visible in front of him.

"What do you want." Marshall sneered glaring at his sister.

"Just looking for my brother, then I caught him with the princess of the Candy Kingdom, mind explaining." Fionna asked floating on her back smiling.

"You followed me!" Marshall screamed.

"No, when we left the house we went each others way. I decided to look for you, I literally found you when you two were talking in the balcony, she led you inside, then well you know the rest you were there. I didn't want to see you, so I waited her patiently." Fionna said towards him while snickering. "Also I gotta ask, did you really last an hour in there, I'm actually asking, do men last that long, or..." Fionna asked while Marshall had no idea how to respond to that kind of question towards his sister. So he decided to simply walk away. "Oh come on, I ask a question and you just walk away. Oh well, let's see what mom and dad think of this." Fionna sang causing Marshall to stop in his tracks and shake a little in fear.

"You wouldn't dare." Marshall sneered.

"Or what." Fionna challenged right to his face.

"Hmm I don't know. How about I tell dad of you sneaking out every night to see your boyfriend." Marshall said with a smile while Fionna's smile faded and she became paler. Their parents would flip if they would find out about Marshall and Bubblegum's relationship. But would go shit crazy about Fionna's relationship, Finn was a protective father, ever since he let her roam freely one time and got bit by a bunny. He killed it by snapping off its head and ripping it off its shoulders. The hat Fionna always wore, was from that very rabbit. It was actually an adorable rabbit and Fionna had snatched its breakfast away, but Finn doesn't take shit from nothing involving his little girl. Fionna knew she was in for it, even if she told them about Marshall's relationship.

"This conversation never happened." Fionna growled.

"What conversation." Marshall asked walking towards home.

* * *

It was night, and after keeping their mouth shuts, Fionna and Marshall were in their separate rooms, everyone was asleep. Except for Fionna, she was waiting till the perfect time to sneak out, she has been for some time to see her boyfriend. She looked at the clock, it was 2:34 a.m she floated off towards her window slowly opening the window and floating outside till the sound of her phone vibrating caught her off guard. Quickly reaching for it and seeing she got a text.

_'At least turn invisible when you sneak out.-Love ML_' The text said as she typed a response.

_'How the heck did you see me?'_ She replied back in the text.

_'I didn't I just know you that well. This is a prepared text to be sent to you at the exact time you always leave to see him.'_

_'You sneaky bastard'_

_'I know'_

_'Ugh'_

_'Ha'_

_'Is there an end too this?'_

_'Maybe' _

Fionna was about to text a reply till she decided just to let him have this one and see her boyfriend instead. She actually didn't have to go far, all she had to do was float outside and fly for 3 minutes and wait on top of the cave's top. She waited patiently looking up to the moon, she jumped a little feeling hands wrap around her neck. A smile forming. "About time, I was waiting here for you." Fionna said feeling her boyfriends cold arms. "What took you so long."

"Like usual looking around asking people how I died, but no dice." Her boyfriend told floating then laying next to her. Her boyfriend is a ghost, his body never really had been given a proper funeral. She found his slightly decomposed body on the top of the roof when she was 16, just exploring. She decided to do something special so she covered his body up with small rocks then a big one too use as a tomb, she then saw him, he thanked her for her kindness. He was kind, considerate, she kinda fell for him, she came every day, soon enough they were kinda going out.

When he found out she was living near where he died, he asked to ask her parents if they knew anything about his death. She didn't want to, for one he would leave to Glob's world, and secondly she told him what would happen if her father found out about them. It was selfish, yes, but she loved him, and he loved her back. Plus she was pretty sure their parents would have known of a dead person being in the roof of the mountain, Fionna layed there on top of his chest, her hand going south to his package. To have his hand stop her. She looked towards him to see him shake his head with a kind smile. She kinda hated how kind he was, she asked for them to go to the next level, tier- fifteen. But he said till she was fully ready, as well as married. She liked that, but to wait, not much, but she respected his decisions, she hugged his torso tighter while he hugged her back.

Sometimes they would be like this, or go and fight some monsters for fun. "Sun's coming up." He told her, she looked to see the sun slowly rising up, her skin slightly burning up, she winced at the burns. Her boyfriend helping her up and leading her back to the mouth of the cave. "See you later, Fionna."

"See you later, Ash." She said going to her house. Ash going where his body was, he phased through the rocks that Fionna placed over to serve as a casket. He laid down to his body, which was of slowly decomposing flesh, a big hole in the front and back of his chest, his heart ripped out. The most he can come up with was that a monster probably chased him up here and got killed by having his heart ripped out and eaten.

_~~~~~18 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey so uh, where do we take this guy." A banana guard asked holding Ash's dead body.

"Let's just dumb him up there. I don't want to carry him." Another banana guard said, they took him to the top of the cave walked a little to make sure no one would find him and tossed his body onto the top to rot.

_~~~~~Present~~~~~_

"_Someone must know how I died, I'll see if Fionna would let me meet her folks tomorrow." _Ash thought.

**Madman: Okay this is important, pick the following, A, or B.**

**Insanity: You dick, I taught you so much.**

**Madman: Remember your decision comes with consequences, you just saw one of them cause you people picked C. I shall wait for your response.**

**Insanity: Pick it, pick it, pick it, pick it, pick it, pick it, pick it, pick it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall was inside Bubblegum's room, both of them simply laying on the bed. Marshall had immunity so when Bubblegum called him over, he decided to just cuddle, she couldn't do anything about that. And she wasn't complaining about it either. Bubblegum layed on top of Marshall's chest, while Marshall stroked her gummy hair. Both of them just laying there, feeling content in each others arms. "Bubblegum." Marshall spoke for what seemed like an eternity with his eyes closed.

"Hmm." Bubblegum responded back raising her head a little to look at Marshall.

"Why do you want a child?" Marshall asked her.

"You wouldn't understand." She told him looking away.

"I've been with you for five years. How, and why, wouldn't I understand. And why did you have me sign a contract for a child?" Marshall asked her.

"I want a child, I simply want to be a normal mother. To have a child I can hold and that is mine and not one I had to make from a lab. And the reason I had you sign the contract so I wouldn't have to feel attached to you right after..." Bubblegum told clinging to Marshall even more. "I didn't want to have the feeling of losing someone I loved, so I placed those regulations so I wouldn't have to deal with the fact that I felt something for you when you died." Bubblegum said beginning to tear up from her speech.

Marshall looked at her he moved his hand to her cheeks drying away her tears then lifting her chin up and giving her a kiss. Bubblegum stopped her crying and melted into the kiss. They kissed for five minutes enjoying the kiss then stopped for some air. "Bubblegum there are other ways for me to stay alive, I could ask my dad to make me to a vampire. I could find a magic potion, or you can make one so I would live forever. Besides its better to be with someone then with no one at all, and feel miserable and have to think of what could have been." Marshall told her bringing her in for an embrace. "So what do you saw, wanna give it a try." Marshall asked her. Bubblegum stood up from the bed walked towards her closet. She rummaged through the stuff in there and took out the contract she made Marshall sign, she then got a lighter and lighted the contract on fire and threw the burning contract into the trash letting the papers burn up inside.

"So, can we uh, you know." Bubblegum asked a little embarrassed, Marshall chuckled a bit then scooted over for Bubblegum to lay next to him.

* * *

Fionna was in the Grocery Kingdom, buying things simple as that, hanging with some of her friends, Slime Princess, Turtle Princess, Flame Princess, and Water Princess, all of them teenagers, there parents giving them the names they once had from their past. All of them sitting on a table eating something and talking to pass the time." So, Fionna, are you planning to tell your parents." Flame Princess asked, she looked like her mother, the only difference was that her gem was yellow instead of red, all the princess looked like their mothers except with slight differences.

"I don't know, plus, you know how my dad is. I know ghost can survive a vampire attack, but where does that stand for humans?" Fionna asked, her friends pondering on the subject and got nothing for it.

"Well have you tried to steady the blow?" Turtle Princess asked, everyone looking at her questionably.

"What do you mean." Fionna asked.

"Telling them the news you have a boyfriend piece by piece. Like give them hints you have a boyfriend, and show them how happy you are because of it." Turtle Princess told, Fionna thinking about it.

"Or how about you just plain out say you're pregnant." Slime Princess told. Fionna choked on her smoothie she was drinking, some of her friends giggled, at what Slime Princess told.

"Are you crazy, besides, I'm still a virgin." Fionna said the last part in a whisper.

"We know. But what other option you got, run away with him, and live your lives in secret." Water Princess added recovering from her light giggle.

"That actually may seem like a good idea." Fionna said filled with hope.

"Fi, I was kidding." Water Princess told.

"But it seems to be the one to fit with me, I mean my mom, she explored the world for literally her whole life. And it took her 1010 years to finally settle down with my dad. Plus I can tell Ash we could go around asking for how he died along the way, and maybe.." Fionna said trailing off topic going to a daydream, which ended short for her phone vibrating. "Hello." She asked answering the phone.

"Hello, Fionna." Ash's voice was heard through the phone.

"Ash, hey, how you doing." Fionna asked excitedly.

"Just calling you in case this may be the last time hearing your voice." Ash told.

"Ash, what are you talking about." Fionna asked laughing nervously.

"I got a tip on where I might have lived before I died. I'm going to see if there is anything there to help me find any clues on who or what might have killed me." Ash told, Fionna was beginning to worry a little.

"Oh, that's great, how close are you to your house." She said clawing her nails on the metal table.

"Very close, I just..." Ash stopped mid-sentence raising Fionna's worry.

"Ash, Ash?" She asked panicking.

"I'm fine, it's just my place where the guy told me I once lived, it's gone, nothing is left." Ash told. Where he stood a giant circle of ash stood there, some grass slowly starting to grow, a small sapling starting to grow from the middle of the wreckage. Some burned technology was only there, a microwave, refrigerator, and a T.V set. There was a portrait, he picked it up to have it turn to ash, he found a dark humor for his name was ash, and to have his stuff turn to ash.

"Ash, Ash, you still there." Fionna's voice was heard.

"Yeah I'm here, but not my house. Either I got my name because of this, just some cruel joke. Because everything I once owned has been burned to ash." He said just rummaging through the little remains of his once house.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so there's nothing left?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah, I guess another wasted day." Ash told kicking a nearby bottle to have his foot phase right through it.

"Sorry, but you got to hear me though." Fiona told bringing a smile to his face.

"Yeah, there was some good things from this." He told beginning to leave the place.

"Well I'll see you later, kiss, kiss." Fionna said through the phone.

"Kiss, kiss." Ash told back. Fionna hung up the phone then she noticed her friends all with big smiles on their faces, she barely realized she has been saying that outloud and some of the customers have been standing there listening as well. She put her head on the table face blushing from the embarrassment, hearing her friends giggle at her misfortune.

* * *

Fionna was in the spot her and Ash were to hang out, she was thinking of going to a movie tonight. The only problem was he was nowhere at sight, she has been waiting for over 4 hours. This wasn't like him at all, he would only be 5 minutes late at most, something was wrong. She sent him texts, but he didn't respond. She went towards the top of the mountain and looked around the forest, then she spotted a white glowing figure walking, she flew towards the glow, it was Ash. "Ash,...Ash?" She asked once she got there then she looked at him questionably for he was leaning against a tree. He seemed off, his body seemed to be disappearing then coming back together.

Ash groaned as he attempted to even walk. His arm disappeared and he fell to the ground groaning in pain. "ASH." She yelled kneeling to his side.

"M-y-y body." He rasped out. Fionna picked him up and quickly went towards Ash's body, she layed him down and let his ghost form phase inside. "Ah, thanks Fionna." Ash spoke weakly but sounding better, but remaining inside the body, Fionna only able to hear him.

"Ash, what's wrong with you." Fionna asked.

"I'm in between." Ash told.

"In between what?" She asked.

"Between this world and Glob's world. I got more info on who I once was." Ash told\

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

Ash was beginning to leave passing by an outhouse to have a small fairy type man come from the door and begin to scream. "Oh sorry, I was just walking by." Ash told.

"Wait, Ash?" The small being asked questionably.

"Wait you know me?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Yes, where have you- oh right seems you can die." The man told.

"What do you mean, 'I can die'." Ash asked the man.

"Well, technically speaking, you were suppose to be immortal, what happened." The man asked.

"All I know is something ripped my heart out." Ash told him.

"That must have done it." The being told.

"So wait do you know what happened to my house." Ash asked hoping to get some clues on who has done this.

"Oh yes, the same people that beat you up once came and burned it to the ground a long time ago." The man told.

"People that beat me up, don't tell me, I was weakling when I was alive." Ash told.

"Yes." The man told simply.

"So why did they beat me up, and burn my house, and who were they." Ash asked the man.

"I didn't get their names, and I wasn't quite informed. But it was a woman, a guy, and their pet." The man told.

"A woman, a guy and a pet." Ash told, the information was little but at least that something, he wasn't even on square one when he began. "Well thanks, I got no money to give you for your help, sorry." Ash told.

"How about that." The man said pointing towards his phone, it was a disposable phone so it wasn't valuable, minus well thank the guy who helped him, so Ash gave him the phone. Thanked him for his time and left. While going towards his resting place, Ash's head pounded against his skull, he saw himself in the floor, then a woman but her face he couldn't see repeatedly smashing her feet on his head and hitting his balls. A guy wearing a bear hat came along and jumped on his stomach for a bit, then for some reason a giant foot came and smashed him to the floor. Ash's gasped for air, he had a past vision and those must have been the people who beat him up, and torched his ground to the floor, and probably even killed him.

Then he felt pissed for two reasons, they killed him, and secondly he got beat up by a mere kid, a giant foot and a girl. He attempted to float to have him fall to the ground, his body began to dematerialize then reunite again and again. Ash attempted to get up leaning on trees, feeling his body begin to weaken. Ash hurried his way towards his resting place to heal.

~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's what happened, thanks to me having a memory back, that is the beginning of a ghost to go to Glob's World, but for me only having limited info I'm in between worlds. Where he's close to going to Glob's World. But for me having little information my ghost body is being torn pieces, now I'm on a clock. I have 1 year before my body seizes to exist." Ash told.

"Well 1 year doesn't sound that bad." Fionna told trying to comfort.

"Fi, I've been here for 19 years, and the barely clue I have are a girl, a guy, and a giant furry foot. I didn't even get to see their faces." Ash told. "So one year for a mortal is a long time, but as you must know for long living people that's nothing."

"Right, forgot." Fionna spoke.

"You didn't know." Ash told.

"So any other features did you notice." Fionna asked.

"Yeah, the guy was wearing a white bear hat." Ash told, Fionna's eyes widened on the thought considering the only person ever to wear that was her dad. "And the woman had black hair, and I think I saw two holes in her neck, so she was probably a vampire." Ash told also causing Fionna's stomach to fall a little more.

"Is that all." She asked worriedly.

"And the foot may have been their pet, but something tells me it was something else. I don't know, but still it was a good thing you found me out there or who knows what would have happened." Ash told.

"Oh it was nothing, really. Well I'll leave you to rest." Fionna told beginning to float away.

"Wait Fionna." Ash spoke up, Fionna turned around to have Ash's lips meet with hers, she was surprised at first, but enjoyed it. She licked the bottom of his lip to have him open up, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. Both of them moaning to the kiss. Fionna yanked on his hair enjoying it. (Authors note, Ash no longer has his weird Mohawk hair style thing, its all over his head, his hair covers all his head and down to his neck, thank you.) They had no idea for how long they were locked, but once they broke apart it felt like eternity has gone by.

"Wow." Fionna said.

"Yeah." Ash said then clearing his throat. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, good bye." Fionna said flying away then seeing Ash return to his body. Fionna sneaked back in her room, remembering the kiss she just shared with her boyfriend, they never kissed like that before, and she hoped they would be kissing like that from now on. While she thought of that she thought of what tier-fifteen would be like with him.

**ILikeAdventureTimeFanfiction: One for a.**

**SHIPPERandGAMER: One for b, it's a tie. For now.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Wait and see.**

**The Book of Eli: And b is winning for now.**

**MR,NONO: Stop being a dick.**

**ajm: yes it was.**

**GSEherrera98: Here's the other chapter for you.**

**prince of darkness and fire: Thanks and yes.**

**FreeGal28:Thanks and then OH FUCK NOW IT'S A TIE.**

**Anon:...hahahahahahahahahahahahah ...hahahahahahahahahah I cantr sbrerhy I can't fiucjing breathe.**

**_Insanity: You literally got him rolling in the ground, he's right now gasping for air. Also I will answer this with these things, ok let me put it like this. Say a 20 year old guy fucks a 12 year old boy, everyman within a 100 mile radius shall get up and beat literal shit out of him. Now say a 20 year old guy fucks a 12 year old girl, everyman within a 150 mile radius shall get up and beat the fuck out of him and have his ass raped in jail. Now say a 20 year old WOMAN fucks a 12 year old kid, EVERYMAN in the world shall get up and praise the fucking floor he steps on. For all the men who agree with statement, place in the review, 'FUCK YEAH.'That's why Darren is laughing cause no one gives a fuck if a woman fucks a guy._**


	4. Hiatus

**Darren The Madman: Hey people some bad news, I'm going on Hiatus, the stories I'm in charge of, which means the ones that I'm posting these warnings on. Are all going on Hiatus, for a good 3-6 months top. The reason for this, well I'm going to be reediting the past stories, I've re-read them and I have been seeing the errors. So once those stories are re edited I shall come back and do these stories, but I shall be fixing both finished and unfinished works, considering I know there are some errors around here as well, so I shall work on these as well. So if you're lucky I shall finish within a few months if not I shall see you in a year at the latest. **

**Sorry for my bad typing in the past I'm going to fix it. Also sorry if you thought this was an update it isn't. Now these are the answers to some of the stories so people are fucking asking questions while I'm gone.**

**People for Finn's Lucky Adventures: YOU WANT GODDAMN JUNGLE PRINCES PORN GO TO BREWER 235'S GODDAMN PROFILE. He makes good stories, and has great ideas. I'm not throwing him under the bus or anything, he just made a story of this and this shall take some time.**

**Finn's Madness:****Shit shall go down, that's all I got for you people.**

**Finn's Children the Final Book: YES THERE WILL BE A FUCKING GROUP SEX SCENE SHUT UP.**

**Choice C: Apparently choice 'A' wins, but I will be gone so, this might change in the future.**

**Princess Bubblegum the Surrogate: All I got to say to this is that violence is dead ahead.**


End file.
